Study Buddies
by QueenBee2000
Summary: Bubbles isn't the brightest of girls. She can't do sports, she can't pass test, and she sucks at art. Her parents are angry, if she doesn't pass these classes she has to go and live with her evil grandma . What's a girl supposed to do...hire her own study buddies? Of course! Just ask three hotties to help you.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Study Buddies**

**Author: QueenBee2000**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance and Humor**

**Summary: Bubbles isn't the brightest of girls. She can't do sports, she can't pass test, and she sucks at art. Her parents are angry, if she doesn't pass these classes she has to go and live with her evil grandma on the barn. What's a girl supposed to do...hire her own study buddies? Of course! Just ask the three hotties to help you.**

**A/N:*Blinks* Ok! I know I shouldn't be writing a new story but I can't help myself, it just came to me so I just had to write it, lately Iv'e been getting request for a Bubbles/RRB story! I love them so much, so I was like, "Why the hell not". So here it is, I present to you study buddies.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POWERPUFF GIRLS! ...If I did, then the world would be awesome. For now though, I own a yohoo!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Hi!**

"Bubbles! What is the meaning of this?". Her father held up the report card that seemed to glow with evil. Bubbles blinked her baby blue eyes and gave an innocent smile.

"Whats what daddy?"

"This". He rose the report card higher, "A F in English, a F in physical education, and a F in art! How is this even possible", he roared. Bubbles flinched at the harsh words. It wasn't her fault, she was guessing her brain was the size of a peanut when it came to certain things like this.

"I really tried daddy! Honest!"

"Enough! Next semester, if you don't have an A in these three classes, you will be going back with Granma Helga on the ranch"

"Oh God! Not her, you know how she treats me!", Bubbles argued. Grandma Helga was a nasty lady, who was mean and brutal. She especially hated Bubbles, for heavens know why?

"You have 2 months Bubbles", he father said, throwing the filthy report card onto the table. He walked out of the room leaving an angered Bubbles. It wasn't fair, how was she supposed to get these straight A's?

"I got it!", Bubbles exclaimed, pounding her fist downright onto her hand, "I'll hire a study Buddy!"

* * *

Her pencil wrote at lightning speed as she struggled to keep up with the teachers notes. It looked like a messy blur of words on her paper, she stopped and glared at it before pushing the paper away with a defeated 'hmph'. The teacher's words echoed through the room, as she gazed at the students. Who looks like a possible study buddy? Who was she supposed to ask, she hardly knew anybody at school. Another fact about herself, she was a social retard, or maybe it was because she was busy always trying to find a way to ditch school.

Her attention soon lingered to a boy with red hair, who rose his hand into the air. The teacher soon called on him.

"Yes, mister Brick?". Ahh...so Brick was his name. Where had she seen that name before? It sure looked familiar!

"Yes, I would just like to tell you, you made a mistake on that sentence", he pointed his pencil at the board, "You see, I believe your supposed to put comas after before one speaks, that letter is supposed to be capitalized, that in not a conjunction, and I believed this sentence is ended with a period. Honestly, aren't you a 11'th grade teacher?". Brick gave a smug smirk and many girls swooned, while some boys listened in amazement. Bubbles eyes widened as she looked back at her paper. Well then...she wasn't expecting that!

"Ughh...many apologies Brick". The teacher quickly ran to the board and quickly erased the board. Bubbles turned to look at the boy Brick, her blue eyes widening in excitement. She remembered his name, he was the wealthy son of the owner of the head of the teachers department. He was quite popular. Thank you teen's magazine for this information. Bubbles giggled to herself. As soon as the bell rung, she sprung out of her seat, making her way over to Brick. To bad she wasn't quick enough, since he was surrounded by love-sick girls.

"Help me study at my house Brick!"

"Brick can we do our homework together at my house"

"Uh no, he's helping me, Brick wanna go on a study date"

Girls soon began arguing over the red head. He only smirked smugly and watched in amusement.

Wow...Bubbles stood on her tippy toes trying to look over the girls. What was with these girls, sure Brick was rich, and dare she say it sort of attractive, but he was still a normal dude. She rolled her eyes and squeezed past the bickering girls, quietly making her way to the front.

"excuse me?", she asked Brick, once she was up front. He didn't see her and continued looking up ahead. Bubbles frowning, breathing in, she let out a shout, "EXCUSE ME!"

Brick turned to her, red eyes widening. Some girls widened their eyes, whispering to each other, "Who does this bitch think she is, does she even know who he is?". Bubbles blushed a deep shade of red, at the unwanted attention.

"Sorry, but, ugh..", she snapped her fingers, forgetting his name already. He eyes, if possible, widened even more. Nobody forgot his name, "B-OH! Brick! I was wondering if you could help me study for next semester, and I know you get this a lot but I really need your help. My asshole of a father threatened me, and if I fail this Im going to be shipped off to a ranch with my evil grandma. She is such a bitch to me for know reason, and it would be a-". He placed a finger on her lips, smirking. She squeaked looking down at his finger. He did not just do that!

"Ok, I'll help you, no need for the sob story", he pulled away, shrugging, "but hey, if your that desperate, I don't mind, I'll meet you at your house tomorrow". He gave her a wink, stuffing his hands into his pocket and walking away.

"Wait!", Bubbles called. He didn't turn around, but he did stop.

"Yes?"

"How am I going to contact you?"

"I know people", he answered, then walked away. The girls stared at Bubbles with envy before running after Brick, shouting ridiculous things.

"Brick! Wait! My dog died, why don't you help!"

"I'm going to get an abortion! HELP ME!"

"My nail broke! Help ME"

Bubbles watched them leave before she returned back to her seat. She smiled, to herself, one study buddy down, two to go.

* * *

P.E was a living hell for a girl who couldn't help but trip, when she was JUST RUNNING. She groaned dusting off her brusied legs, how the hell was she supposed to get someone to help her study in P.E! Maybe instead of study buddy, she would name them training buddy...mhmm...yeah she liked that better. She nodded to herself and turned to look out to the field. Many kids in P.E shirt and shorts were jogging around the cones while others were doing the push-up test. A certain group of people were gathered around a certain someone. She rose a curious eyebrow and made her way over.

"101, 102, 103, 104, 105, 106, OHHHH!", Cheers erupted through the crowd, as boy were Oh'ing and girls were clapping with excitement. Bubbles tilted her head in confusion and walked closer. A boy with dark spiky black hair and green eyes, was on the grass, doing push-ups, his biceps tightening every time he went lower. She found herself blushing as he stood up, his shirt slightly rising, giving a hint of his delicious abbs.

"Sorry guys, that's as much as I could do for now, I gotta go". The boy quickly grabbed a water bottle, walking off to the nearby locker rooms. Bubbles smiled, he could be her training buddy! She quickly followed him.

"HEY!", She called. He didn't turn to face her, instead he took a sip of water before saying, "Sorry, I don't have time for dates, but come back next week". Bubbles halted to a stop. Say what now? Then her memory began to trigger, oh yeah, he was the school's hear throb. He probably thought she was some love-sick fangirl. Shaking her head, Bubbles quickly followed.

"No! Not that! Gross!", Bubbles accidentally blurted, causing the boy to turn around in confusion.

"Gross?". Bubbles blushed again, waving him off with her hand.

"No, no, no! I didn't mean it like that...eh...your just not my type...", She trailed off, feeling very embarrassed.

"...ok"

"I need your help!"

"You need my help?". Bubbles nodded her head, and took a step closer across the field, "You see...my dad-"

"I don't have time for your pity stories, just tell me what you need me for.", he cut her off. He narrowed his piercing green eyes. Locking eyes with him, she felt her legs would turn to jelly, because they felt like it. Must be the effect he has for girls. Bubbles quickly shook her head and began to speak, "I-I need you to train me. I'm failing P.E, and if I don't pass I'll go to my evil grandmas ranch"

Butch rose a brow, crossing his arms, "How the hell do you fail P.E? All you have to do is do what the teacher tells you and run a few laps"

"Yeah, well it kind of makes it hard for me because I'm always falling on my ass! That's why I need you", she clasped her hands together, placing them under her chin, "Please help me"

Butch analyzed her, she was convincing. He knew that. But how did he know she wasn't some really crazy fangirl who was probably going to rape him as soon as he got to her house. Hey, its happened before, he just got away in time and got a restraining order. It was to risky though. He turned around, walked off, he waved his hand in her direction, "Nah"

Bubbles blinked, her only chance at being saved was walking away.

"I'LL PAY YOU", she shouted, getting a few stares from people nearby. Especially the fan girls, who were narrowing there eyes and snarling at her. She ignored them and turned back to Butch, who was frozen in place.

"Pay?", he slowly asked, turning his head over his shoulder. She nodded her head so quickly, her blonde hair fell into her blue eyes. "How much?"

Bubbles gulped. Where in the hell was she supposed to get money from. Her allowance! NEVER! How was she supposed to buy new clothes each weekend. Was it really worth it? Hell yeah it was. It was only for the semester she could live.

"I'll pay you 30 dollars every week of training"

He smirked, stepping forward and patting her head, "Nice doing business with you". He pushed his hand into her jeans pocket, dropping a white slip of paper in it. Bubbles looked up confused. Butch grinned, he quickly turned around and jogged off.

Bubbles watched him go before she quietly pulled out the paper. Her left eye twitched as she silently read it in annoyance.

* * *

**See you tomorrow. Don't rape me ;D -Butch**

**P.S- Numbers on the back**

* * *

She flipped the sheet over and saw his number. She rolled her eyes and placed it back in her pocket, one thing on her mind.

_What a bastard_

* * *

Bubbles knew where she was going to find her art tutor. Everyone knew him. He was the son of a world-wide famous author.

Boomer Dele' (Imaginary last name, because the RRB are not related in this)

Boomer was known for drawing amazing sceneries, just with the tip of his paint brush. He was known to be very quiet, due to him always painting. All the girls would flock around him during art, cooeing at his amazing skills. Bubbles always felt bad for him, since he would constantly swish his paintbrush in the opposite direction then where he wanted, every time a girl would shriek.

He got out of that class and switched to a new one, which was fine. She just needed to find him.

So this is how Bubbles was for the remaining hour of her lunch period. Peeking her head in abandoned classrooms, looking for the blonde artist. She sighed, after searching a whole hallway, she couldn't find him. She groaned, leaning against a door.

If she was an artist where would she go.

Hmm...

...

...

...

...

...

THE ART ROOM

She snapped her fingers at the thought and ran for it. She skidded past the door, grabbing hold of the handle. He had to be in here, if he wasn't she would practical hunt his ass down. Without thinking she slammed the door open. The only movement in the room was some sketches on the desk, that flew up, only to land back on the desk. Other than that the room was completely lifeless. She sighed, waving off the piece of blonde hair that repeatedly kept falling into her blue eyes.

"Is anyone here?", she tried, hesitantly taking another step into the room.

No answer.

She chewed her bottom lip, gazing around the room. Not a single person was here. Just her luck. Her eyes roamed over the painting on canvases in the very front of the room. One painting caught her eye. It was the picture of the beach. She stepped forward, getting a better glimpse of it. The slightly rose her hand and touched it. It was dry. Her eyes flickered back up. I showed the waves of a beach crashing into the sand. The colors matched perfectly, a perfect blend. It reflected on what the beach was truly.

"Its so pretty..", she breathed.

The sound of the door opening, and footsteps walking into the room ringed in her ears. Then the sound of a can crashing onto the hard-floor, and paintbrushes scattering across it caused Bubbles to whip her head towards it. In the doorway was a young man, his blonde hair was messy, and blue eyes widened. His hands were spread out, paint covering his fingertips, and a blue strip of blue pastel was swiped along his cheek. He was tall with broad shoulders, yup, just as she remembered him from last years class. Tall and handsome.

"Oh gawd, I thought I locked the door", he groaned, running a hand through his blonde hair, slightly messing it up more. He pulled out a piece of paper, and pulled out a pen, signing his name. He frowned at the paper and handed it to her. "Here's my autograph, I don't do dates. Take it or leave it". Usually a normal fangirl would scream in pure-bliss, and try to lip-lock him, which he would kindly refuse. Then he would push them out the door, lock it, whip out his phone and call a lawyer for a restraining order. But Bubbles just stared at him, raising a blond brow.

"Umm...that's very nice of you, but I'm here for another reason", she gave him back his autograph, and stared back at his painting. "Your painting is very pretty", she cooed. He was to shocked to answer, instead he looked at the painting to. They stared at it for awhile, before she spoke again, "How did you do it, make it so perfect?"?

"A lot of training, my dad is a famous artist, so you could say its from the blood", he shrugged, picking up a dirty paint brush and walked over to a nearby sink. He ran his thumbs through it, not looking at her he spoke again, "Listen -", he paused, looking back up at her for support.

"Bubbles."

He nodded, and turned his attention back to the sink."Listen Bubbles, it seems your not a crazy, but could you please tell me what you need from me", he said in a bored tone. To be honest, he didn't trust her, she was to innocent, it wasn't safe.

She fiddled with her hair, nervously walking over to stand next to him, "Well, I was hoping if you do art lessons".

"I'm sorry, I don't". He walked away from her, and placed the paintbrush into a nearby cup. She followed, trying again, "Please Boomer, I need to prove myself to my dad, or else I get sent to my evil grandma's ranch. Plus this story is so old since I explained it like 3 times now. And your probably like 'how the heck does she fail art', well its because I draw like a 3 year old", she pulled out a piece of paper, with a crappy drawing. She continues to blabber, "Its sooo horribl, huh? I feel so stupid because your like the son of an awesome artist! Its just so-"

"Did you say you have to prove yourself to your dad?", Boomer asked, cutting off her annoying blabber, which he could feel the headache from it slowly rise. She nodded her head slowly. He smiled widely, grabbing hold of her hand and shaking it fast.

"OK! You got yourself an art buddy, when should we start?"

Her eyes widened at his so sudden bipolarness. "Umm...tomorrow"

"Ok! My numbers in the phone book! Call me whenever the time"

"eh?"

"Well, I have to go...see you soon, Bubbles", he gave her a kind smiled, and waved, before walking out the door. Bubbles stared after him, one thing on her mind.

Man was Boomer, bipolar. One minute he was all moody then the next minute he was so happy and excited. It made no sense, but she shrugged it off. Now she had three study buddies! Boo Yay!

She squealed with joy, clapping her hands together.

She was never going to go to her evil grandma's ranch.

NEVAH!

Her phone made a ping sound, making her jump. She checked it and her eyes widened, she was supposed to meet her dad in 20 minutes.

* * *

"What'd you get on your test for science?", Blossom, a red head, asked her friend. The ebony haired beauty bit her lip, rising a paper with a big red F in bold letters. Blossom narrowed her pink eyes, snatching the paper from her.

"Didn't I tell you study!"

"I swear I did! The teacher just doesn't like me", Buttercup protested, making Blossom roll her eyes.

"What did Bubbles get?"

"I don't know, I actually haven't seen her all freaking day"

A rush of blonde zoomed past the two girls, as they both stopped in there tracks.

"Bubbles?"

The blonde blur haulted, and turned to them with a smile, "Hey guy!"

"Where have you been allday?", Buttercup asked.

"Well...My dad is being a real meanie and is threatening me to raise my grades for English, Physical Ed, and art! Which I know is sopo stupid to fail on, but I did because im such a complete idiot! So I went on a search for tutor's for me. I ended up with that really rich guy who is the son of the guy who is the head of the teachers industry. Then I got that hottie that is like a school heart-throb, the really ripped one, he is perfect for a coach at P.E! I also got that famous kid who is the son of a famous artist. He may be hot but he is really bipolar. Anyways now I'm heading home because my dad is yet again being a doosh and I have to meet him like in", she took a deep breath and checked her clock, "...in like 10 minutes now!", then in the speed of light she zoomed off.

The two friends, stared ahead wide eyed for a moment. That is until Bubbles came running back, "Oh yeah, I got a B on my science test suckah's!". Then she finally zoomed away.

"Hey Bloss?"

"...yeah"

"Did you understand a word she said?"

"Nope, she speaks to fast"

"..Oh"

"Yeah.."

"yeah"

* * *

**AND...DONE! I ACTUALLY DID IT!**

**Hahah, you guys, my hands hurt. Lol! This is the first chapter of study buddies, I hope you like it. So pretty please with cherries on top,**

**Fave**

**Follow**

**Review**

**-QueenBee2000**


	2. Chapter 2: Pervy boys

**Title: Study Buddies**

**Author: QueenBee2000**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance and Humor**

**Summary: Bubbles isn't the brightest of girls. She can't do sports, she can't pass test, and she sucks at art. Her parents are angry, if she doesn't pass these classes she has to go and live with her evil grandma on the barn. What's a girl supposed to do...hire her own study buddies? Of course! Just ask the three hotties to help you.**

**A/N: ****Hey! Guess what! Little miss QB2000 got grounded...yeah! So pretty much, I'm grounded from the damn computer. But! My dad is out, he's on a business trip! So im on the computer suckah's! CUZ IM A FUCKING REBEL! :p **

**Disclaimer: I don't fucking own powerpuff girls, if I did, maybe I would do a remake of them as teenagers but not with big-ass eyes and nubs for arms. Lol. So yeah.**

**I'd also like to thank the reviewers**

**mlbv-grimm frannyfine29 lovely litlle bubbly c0c0girl AwesomestgirleVa**** Mystery99 deathrosekitty and Guest**

**Now ...**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**I'm not making out with you**

.

.

.

"Bubbles! Your late", her father growled, he pulled up his sleeve and glanced at his wrist-watch. He looked back up and met her baby blue eyes, "Your late by five minutes!"

Bubbles frowned, and fanned her face. It was hot outside, and she literally ran all the way home. She was hot, sweaty, tired, and she really need a shower. And here her dad was yelling about a lousy five minutes. Fucking five minutes! For god's sake!

"I'm sorry Daddy, it wont happen again", she said. She smiled, trying to make herself more persuasive. Her dad stared at her, after a few minutes he turned on his shoes and walked off muttering something like "It better not happen again."

Bubbles smiled to herself. She quickly ran upstairs, and headed to her bedroom bathroom. There was nothing she wanted to feel than cold water splashing against her skin. With eagerness she jumped in her shower.

* * *

**Beep**

**Beep**

**Beep**

Bubbles groaned, and quickly threw her baby blue sheets over her head. There was nothing else she wanted to do then go back to sleep. To bad the alarm could still be heard, even through her sheets. She groaned again, ripping off the sheets from her body, she slowly sat up. Through her blonde eyelashes she narrowed her blue orbs at the clock, that seemed to be ticking at her beauty sleep. She raised her fist, and slammed it on the snooze button.

"That's better", she said with a sleepy smiled. She laid back down, and snuggled comfortably back into her bed.

**Knock**

**Knock**

**Knock**

Bubbles shot out of her bed, her anger rising. I mean jeeze, couldn't a girl get her beauty sleep. She got out of her bed, and stomped downstairs. Today her father was at work, which meant she had the house to herself. So whoever was here would get some serious ass-kicking, because she was not a morning riser.

The knocking grew louder as she approached faster. She scowled, gripping the doorknob she yanked it open.

"WHAT!", she growled. The sunlight from outside hit her face, making her squint. She couldn't really make out who was at the door, and she took a step closer.

"Woah, I didn't know you were the lazy type. But hey, I'm not the one to judge". In the speed of light, the figure grabbed her waist and cupped her chin. Bubbles who was now scared to death, pushed him off, catching him off guard and tumbling on the front steps.

"Aghh! Rape!"

"What the hell!"

She turned back to the figure, her eyes finally adjusting to the figure. Red hair, crimson eyes, red cap, black collar shirt, jeans, and red converse...Oh shit.

"Brick?", she squeaked, she ran over to him, grabbing him by the arm, and helped him up. Once he was up, he turned to her and glared.

"What are you? Bipolar or something", he said. He turned away from her and began to dust of his collar shirt. The blonde narrowed her eyes and pointed an accusing finger at him.\

"Bipolar! How the hell am I bipolar when you're a freaking pervert!"

"What are you talking about?"

"What are YOU talking about"

"You're the one who was begging me to help you study. You made up some lame story, to get me to come over. You were cute so I made an exception"

"Wha-". Then it hit her.

* * *

"_Help me study at my house Brick!"_

_"Brick can we do our homework together at my house"_

_"Uh no, he's helping me, Brick wanna go on a study date"_

Brick watched in amusement. These girls were basically in line for him, and he didn't mind it. The only problem was who would be his next victim. His eyes wandered through the crowd, his eyes landed on a girl with black hair and purple highlights.

Eenie

He turned the opposite direction, his crimson eyes saw a girl with black hair pulled into a braid.

Meenie

His eye, again, turned and opposite direction, this time a girl with long brown hair caught his attention.

Minie

He smirked and turned to find another girl, until-

"EXCUSE ME!". His eyes fell on a cute blonde.

Moe

He smirked, the new girl to feel his needs.

"Who does this bitch think she is, does she even know who he is?", a fangirl cursed, glaring daggers at the poor blonde. The blonde girl blushed, and for a moment Brick felt pity on her.

"Sorry, but, ugh..", she snapped her fingers, forgetting his name already.

What the hell, she didn't know his name. He turned back to her, only to see her blue eyes brighten. "B-OH! Brick! I was wondering if you could help me study for next semester, and I know you get this a lot but I really need your help. My asshole of a father threatened me, and if I fail this I'm going to be shipped off to a ranch with my evil grandma. She is such a bitch to me for know reason, and it would be a-" He almost rolled his eyes at her ridiculous sob story. Instead though, he placed his fingers against her lips. She squeaked, her blue eyes widening.

"Ok, i'll help you, no need for the sob story". He shrugged, "But hey if your that desperate, I don't mind I'll meet you at your house tomorrow". He gave her a suggestive wink, and placed his hands into his pockets. He turned and began to walk away.

"Wait", Bubbles called. He rolled his eyes, girls were so clingy.

"yes"

"How will I contact people". He had to stop himself from laughing, did she not who he was. He was Brick, son of the head of the teaching department, a god forsaking millionaire.

"I know people", he said. He then quickly walked away, ignoring the crazy girls. While walking he pulled out his phone, and dialed a number.

"Hello"

"Its Brick, do me a favor and look up Bubbles in Townsville High"

"As you wish, sir"

* * *

"YOU THOUGHT WE WERE GOING TO MAKE OUT AND DO OTHER NAUGHTY THINGS!" Bubbles yelled, her blue eyes burning with hatred.

"Wait? You actually meant we were going to study?"

"Of course I did! That whole 'sob story' was real! It wasn't fake!"

"...oh, well I'll just be going.". Brick slowly headed to the door. He would've gotten away, if Bubbles hadn't run over and grabbed his arm.

"Oh no no, you're not going anywhere", She pulled him towards the kitchen and sat him down at the table. "You stay here, I have to call some people. Leave and I swear...", she trailed, hinting that it wouldn't be pretty if he disobeyed. He nodded his head.

She quickly got out her phonebook and fetched Butch's phone number. She grabbed her phone, quickly glancing back at Butch's number, then dialing it.

"Hello?" The sound of shuffling papers was heard in the background.

"Butch, come to Creston street, 1425"

"Why"

"Do it, or no pay"

"Wai-". She hung up quickly. Pushing the number aside, she pulled the phonebook onto her lap. Opening the book up, she flipped through the yellow pages until her eyes lingered onto a certain name. She smiled, and grabbed her phone. She quickly dialed the number, crossing her fingers that he would answer her.

"Hello?"

"Boomer, listen, if your really going to help me, I need you at my house now"

"Ok"

"Do you need my address?"

"I'm a millionnaire Bubbles, my butlers know everything". She pulled away from the phone and stared at it weirdly. She was just a tad freaked out. Butlers knew everything about her. Talk about creepy. Oh well. With a shrug she placed the back on her ear.

"oh ok, Thanks"

"No prob, I'll be there in a few". The phone went off with a click.

* * *

An hour later she had all the boys at her kitchen table, all looking at her confused. She stood in front of them, a ruler in her hands, as she lightly slapped the ruler up and down on her hand. She tried her best to look intimidating, but to the boys she looked to cute. Not that they would admit it, of course. Her glare intensified, but it was mostly focused on Brick.

"I'm going to be completely blunt, but did you boys think you were going to 'get some' instead of studying", her eyes narrowed, as she analyzed the boys. Brick made the first move. He barely got his mouth open before she pointed her ruler at him.

"Not from you! I already know your answer". He gulped, and snapped his lips shut.

She frowned and turned to Butch, " Whats your answer?"

" I thought you would rape me, I was only in it for the money". Bubbles growled at him, she then focused her gaze on Boomer.

"What about you Boomer? Did you think I was going to rape you".

"Ehhh...sorta", Boomer replied, he moved his hand in a motion that meant 'kind of'. Bubbles hmpped, and crossed her arms.

"What do I look like to you guys? I am not a freaking slut!", Bubbles argued.

"Well you never know, you could be those innocent creeper types", Brick exclaimed with a sarcastic smile. Bubbles narrowed her blue eyes at him.

"Your too cocky"

"And your a blonde"

"Hey!", Boomer and Bubbles yelled at the same time. Butch chuckled, causing the blondes to glare at him.

Bubbles groaned, rubbing her temples, she took deep breaths. "Ok, I'm tired of this. All three of you!" She pointed the ruler at the boys. "All three of you will help me study, train, and paint! Whether you like it or not!".

"Well what's in it for us", Brick asked, folding his hands on the table. He met her eyes.

Bubbles bit her lip, tapping the ruler on her hand for support. "What do you prefer?"

"Do my chores for the semester", Brick quickly responded. She squeezed the ruler, and glared at him.

"Don't you have maids for that?"

"Yes, but the more the merrier". Bubbles frowned, with a defeated sigh. "Fine, what about you, Boomer". She turned to the blonde boy, her blue eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"Well...I could use an assistant at the studio". Bubbles sighed again, boy, she was going to be one busy girl. Her eyes traveled to the green-eyed boy. He smirked, and opened his mouth, but she stopped him by pointing her ruler at him.

"You don't get anything, I'm already paying you". Butch shrugged.

"Fair enough"

"Right", Bubbles clapped her hands together. "Well now that that's settled with..", she walked into the front room, and came back with sheets of paper. She walked over to the boy, placing a paper to each boy. "This is your schedule, each of you will all be having an hour helping me, everyday except Sundays". The boys looked over the paper, each glancing through the times. Boomer rose his hand, to afraid to speak out. You would be to if you had a frustrated Blonde girl, gripping at her ruler like it was a murder's weapon.

"Yes, Boomer"

"What are we supposed to do if were not helping you?". Bubbles shrugged.

"Just hang out, I guess". Boomer nodded. Bubbles smiled, then look back at her sheet.

"Ok, the first one to tutor me is...", she frowned, not wanting to deal with the pervert. "Brick"

* * *

**Yes! I finished! Happy everyone? Was it long enough? Anyone want longer chapters? Just ask. Oh and I forgot to answer a question, someone asked about if this is a Bubbles/Boomer fic?**

**Yes and No**

**This is a Brick/Butch/Bubbles/Boomer fic. If you don't like that, I'm sorry. She wont actually get with a character until the very end, and I'm planning on having this being a long story. So anyways...**

**Fave**

**Follow**

**Review**

**-QueenBee2000**


	3. Chapter 3: Studying, running, and paint

**Title: Study Buddies**

**Author: QueenBee2000**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance and Humor**

**Summary: Bubbles isn't the brightest of girls. She can't do sports, she can't pass test, and she sucks at art. Her parents are angry, if she doesn't pass these classes she has to go and live with her evil grandma on the barn. What's a girl supposed to do...hire her own study buddies? Of course! Just ask the three hotties to help you.**

**A/N: Hey! Im back. Guess what! QueenBee2000 is in love! Yes, you heard it right. Im in love! Wooo! Shout-out to all those who are in love too!**

**Disclaimer: I don't fucking own powerpuff girls! Got it?**

**Oh and I would like to thank those who reviewed the last chaptah**

**Hella cute Mystery99 AwesomestgirleVa frannyfine29 MusienotexX toriorangeflower Guest AshBlondeP mlbv-grimm Master of the Machines A Fading Flower Leyna4ever EveDuncan2**

**Thank you guys! And thanks for the follows and faves!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Bubbles studying sessions**

"No groping, no flirting, no touching, no kissing, no hugging, nothing that involves physical contact at all! Got it?", Bubbles pointed a sharp finger, making Brick smirk at the sight.

The two teens were in the kitchen, Bubbles choice, she didn't want to be alone in a room with him, much to his displeasure. Boomer and Butch were in the living room, watching t.v, giving Brick his time with Bubbles.

Brick smirked, propping his head in his opened palm, and wagged his other toward her. "Bubbles, you and I both know how you want to ravish my innocent body. But please, save it for another time, we have studying to get to."

"Oh my god! I would never even think of do-"

"Studying." He said, cutting her off. She narrowed her blue eyes, and took a seat next to him.

"Whatever..", she muttered. He smiled triumphetly and pulled out a textbook. He pulled it between them, giving Bubbles a closer look of the title. "English Laungauge learning for the stupid and dumb.", she read aloud. Her eyebrows knit together and she turned to face her tutor, giving him a cold dare. "I am not dumb!" she growled.

He smirked, flipping the book open, and finding a respective page. "No, your stupid."

Bubbles scowled, crossing her arms. She was not stupid, maybe she was a little off here and there, but she was defitnetly not stupid. To be honest she was quite smart, the only problem was she always seemed to drift off in lala land. Her eyes flickered to the window, watching the tree outfront sway with the summer breeze. Maybe she would get married in the summer, but it would be to hot. Fall seemed like a perfect timing maybe she could get married in November. Yes! She could see it now, fallen leaves underneath her feet as she walks -

"Bubbles!", Brick growled, waving an impatient hand in her face. She slowly turned to him, blinking her pretty little eyes.

"Huh?"

He groaned, ripped of his red cap, and used the other hand to run it through his bright hair. "I knew this was going to happen."

"What?"

"Ugh. You daydream way to much. Its annoying as hell. I just read a whole paragraph to you about vowels and you completely zoned out.", his features hardened. His flirty image was nowhere to be found and he was now in smart kid mode. Bubbles bit her lip nervously, he could be scary at times.

"I'm sorry, I'll pay attention now"

"...Right", Brick turned back to the book, placing a finger on a word. "Bubbles, please read it."

She was startled by his manner, but attended to his wishes. She leaned in, her blue orbs analyzing the word. " gor-m-less...gormless?", she turned to face him, raising a questionable eyebrow. "What does gormless mean?"

He rubbed his chin, and pulled out a small hand-book dictionary. "It is the best definition for you". He placed it on the table and pushed it forward, so it landed right in front of her. The blond girl furrowed her eyebrows and grabbed the dictionary, flipping the pages with an unbelievable speed. When she found the word, she placed her finger on it, and read it out loud.

"Gormless, meaning unintelligent: lacking intelligence, common sense, or initiative..."

"Like I said, perfect definition", he placed his hands behind his head, and leaned back in his chair. He watched as Bubbles took it in, not fully understanding and then..

"IM NOT STUPID!"

She growled, and threw back the book, aiming it right towards Brick's eye. The red-head hissed in pain, cupping the his injured sight. Bubbles gasped, realising what she had done and rushed to his aid. She pulled his hands away from his eye and studied the crimson eyes. He stared at her, analyzing the glowing blue orbs. They sparkled every time she blinked, and it made his stomach churn in a way he didn't like. It was an odd feeling he never got before, but he brushed it aside. For now, he was just admiring her soft baby blue eyes.

"Hold still", she whispered. His eyes widened. What did she mean hold still? He averted his eyes to her features. Her eyes were half closer and her lips were puckered and they were coming closer by the second. He smirked, he knew she wanted him. So he casually leaned in until, a gust of wind was blown in his eyes, making it sting even more. He smacked his two hands over it and made a shrilly cry.

"AHH!"

"I told you to hold still! I was trying to blow out the dust in you eye"

He ignored his pain and turned to her. She wasn't going to kiss him? Just blow in his eye? He bit his lip, nodding his head. "Right..", he said in professional voice. "We should get back to the books". She nodded eagerly and raced back to the table, Brick slowly following behind..

* * *

Boomer and Butch, laughed at scene on television. Butch and Boomer were getting along just fine. Butch had thought Boomer was some stuck up rich kid, to be honest, Boomer was kinda cool. He was quite the first minutes, asking Butch simple questions. When he knew enough questions he dropped his shy act and began getting hyper. Jumping on the couch when his favorite t.v show came on, or reacting the funny parts on t.v. Butch laughed to himself, Boomer was an alright guy.

Before he could think any further the kitchen door was slammed open, and out came a cheerful Bubbles and a harmed Brick, who was clutching his left eye. Boomer noticed the eyes and pointed a finger to it. "What happened to you?"

"She threw a book at me."

"I said I was sorry!"

"No, you didn't?"

"Well I'm sorry, you just got me mad.", Bubbles sighed, and checked her blue-wrist watch. She squealed and clasped her hands together. "Its been an hour, guess whose turn it is!?"

Boomer pulled out the schedule from his pocket. "Butch."

Bubbles smiled and ran over to Butch, grabbing his hand and helping him up from the couch he was sitting on. "Goodie, come on Butch! Time to exercise!". He groaned and let her pull him outside.

Boomer and Brick watched them walk away. Breaking the silence, Boomer asked, "Does she have a good arm, to hit you like that?"

"...shut-up"

* * *

"Ok bubbles, I want you to run around the block, get your legs pumping'", Butch instructed, pointing to the peaceful neighborhood. Bubbles groaned, shaking her head.

"I don't want to! Its to hard", she moaned.

"I really don't care if you do it or not. Its your grades not mine", Butch said, sitting on the sidewalk. She groaned again, and turned to face the neighborhood. With a defeated sigh, she began to jog. Butch watched her, as he leaned back on his hands. She was pretty decent, she ran at a good pace, and she wasn't falling on her ass, like he thought she would. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, why would she be failing P.E.

Before he could think of anything else, Bubbles let out a surprised shriek. He snapped his attention to her, only to see her on the ground, and a big fat splotchy red spot on her forehead. To lazy to get up, he cupped his hands around his mouth, and shouted, "What happened!"

"I ran into a mailbox." His eyes roamed a few feet from where she was, and sure enough, there was a mail box, standing tall and proud. He rolled his eyes, and stood up.

"Walk it off", he shouted again.

"But it hurts"

"And..."

Bubbles groaned, and pulled her self up, while rubbing furiously at the bruise on her forehead. She trudged back to Butch, a miserable pout placed upon her lips. He chuckled at her reaction. She was a baby, in his eyes. "Hydrate time", he said, then quickly grabbed a water-bottle he placed in his backpack he brought with him. Bubbles squealed with joy, and grabbed her own sparkly blue backpack. She placed it on the ground, and began roaming through it. Butch watched her, taking casual sips of his water. It seemed like an hour until Bubbles finally pulled out a bottle.

"Found it.", she shouted. In her hand was a bottle wrapped in a bright pink wrapper. The liquid inside was white. He made a face, and snatched it away from her.

"What is this?"

"Only the bestest drink evah!"

"Which is?"

"Sparkle Sprinkle Sugary Supreme Mega Juice!"

"That sounds unsatisfying"

"It's really good, it taste like a cake, filled with cupcakes, smothered in whooped cream, sprinkled with chocolate, topped with ice-cream, and finished with a mountain of sprinkles! It is the best juice ever"

"That's disgusting, and fattening"

Bubbles pouted, crossing her arms. "Why don't you taste it and see for yourself."

"No."

"I'll bet you five dollars, you'll love it!"

"Did you say five dollars?"

"I did."

"Your on."

Butch grinned, and peered down in the white liquid floating around in the bright bottle. He hesitantly peered his nose closer and took a whiff. His nostrils flared and he immediately pulled back. The smell was a sickening sweet, and it made his stomach gurgle in an odd way. No matter how horrible he hated sweets, he would drink it. For the five bucks.

With a brave determined expression, he placed the bottle to his lips and took a shot of the heavy white liquid.

It was awful.

Probably the most sweetest thing that had ever been in his mouth.

It was liking drinking a sack of sugar.

Horrible.

He spit out with disgust, and flung the bottle on the curb. The bottle landed on the sidewalk, spilling all it content into the gutter. Bubbles watched in pure horror, and screamed in shock.

"Why would you do that!"

"It tasted like crap.", he bluntly replied, and handed her an acceptable drink. A water bottle. "Take this. Your first task at being fit is to eat and DRINK healthier, if you were to keep drinking that you'd get fatter in a second".

The blonde girl snatched the bottle away. "I suppose your right. And I'm not fat!"

He didn't respond. Instead he pointed to her front yard and declared, "After your finished with your water, I want you to do one-hundred jumping jack under three minutes. Got it?"

She choked on her water and stared at him with wide blue eyes. "seriously?"

"Yes."

She blinked.

"Also you owe me 5 bucks."

* * *

Brick and Butch watched in amusement from the small window in the front-room. They watched as Bubbles ran around the block, looking more tired everytime she ran past the house. Soon Butch told her she was finished and they ,made there way inside.

"How was your run?", Brick asked with a smug grin, when the two teens appeared in the living room. Bubbles shot him a glare, as she wiped a bead of sweat from her brow.

"It was terrible", she hissed. Butch chuckled beside her. "Anyways...Boomer, it looks like your next." Boomer smiled, and followed after Bubbles, ready for his turn. Butch and Brick watched after them, amused as always.

* * *

"Now Bubbles, you must first learn the lesson of colors!", Boomer declared, raising a paintbrush. The two were in her bedroom, since she trusted him more than a certain red-head. The blonde girl rose a blonde eyebrow, and crossed her arms.

"Boomer. I want to learn how to paint."

"I know."

Bubbles frowned, and pointed a slender finger towards him. "Then why are we learning about colors! I think I know what the color blue is? Or red? or green? Or any other color." Boomer in return, frowned back at her.

"You are wrong."

"How am I-"

"You are wrong", he repeated. He strode over to the bedroom window and pointed. Bubbles, with curiosity got up from her bed and stood next to him.

"What?"

"What color is that tree?"

"Umm...Green and brown."

"Nope."

"Huh?"

He smiled, his blue eyes shining like they always did. "The trees leaves are dark green with specs of dark brown on the right. On the left, since the sunlight is shining along it makes it a lighter green, with specs of yellow. The bark is black from the dirt clots. The bark is darker and lighter in certain areas of the tree, making it brown. Small green leaves grow along the tree. Do you see it?"

Bubbles tilted her head to the side, seeing it from her blonde teachers perspective. What he said was true. She stared in awe, at the sight in a whole new light. "I see it now!"

Boomer nodded slowly, and gestured towards her sketch pad. "Do you think you could draw it? With the colors?"

"I can try."

For the next 15 minutes, Bubbles color pencils moved in a whirlwind onto her paper. Boomer stood above her, not saying a word. The heat of his gaze made Bubbles even more anxious to do better. With a sigh, Bubbles pushed her color pencils away and passed the sketch pad to him. "There.", she said. He knitted his brows at the scene in his hands. The tree's branches were too fat and there were only three branches. The colors were right, but her shading was a little off. He looked up, and gave her a small smile.

"Its ok for a starter". She beamed.

"Thanks!"

* * *

At the end of the day, the boys were huddled around her door. Bubbles stood in front of them,a radiating smile upon her lips. "Thanks you guys, I can't tell you how much this means to me."

"No problem", Boomer said with a friendly smile.

"I don't really care, your going to be my maid anyways", Brick replied with a smug smirk. That earned him a glare from Bubbles.

Butch gave her a curt nod. The blonde girl smiled one more time before saying, "Sorry, my dad is coming in a little bit. So please get off my property. Bye!", Bubbles cheerfully exclaimed before slamming the door into there faces.

What a wonderful way to start an unusual relationship between the four.

* * *

_**Hey guys, its been awhile, huh? Lolz. Well im proud to say im back and in love! Well not love, but I have a new crush. My minds been fogged up that its hard for me to concentrate on writing. ^.^ Anyone have a crush? Anyways,**_

_**Fave**_

_**Follow**_

_**Review**_

_**~QueenBee2000**_


End file.
